


Jessica's Heaven

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jessica - Freeform, Jessica Moore - Freeform, Mentioned John, Past Telling, Reference to Heaven, happiness, mentioned Dean, mentioned Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to know how Sam got back into the family business.<br/>Cas tells Sam something about Jess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica's Heaven

Sam and Castiel were sitting at a table in the bunker, Sam on his laptop looking for a case, and Castiel simply sitting there watching him. Suddenly Castiel turned to Sam and asked, "how did you get back into hunting Sam?" Sam looked up surprised at Cas, "where did that come from? Besides don't you already know?" Cas shrugged, "I know someone died, but I don't know who." Sam paused, before answering, "My girlfriend, Jessica, she uh, was killed by Alistair. I started hunting again not only to look for my dad, but to get revenge. Then we found dad, he died, and then I died, Dean sold his soul and went to hell, and you know the rest...." Cas looked up at Sam, "Jessica who?" "Moore, Jessica Moore." Cas leaned back and looked thoughtful for a moment, then a small smile spread across his face.  
"Ah yes, Jessica Moore, her heaven is full of happy memories with you, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was skyping my Bae (who of which this story is for), so if it's not the best I'm sorry.


End file.
